Angels
by shiznat13
Summary: another one shot,


**Another One-Shot from me., I'm kinda lazy when I wrote this so its not that good.. but I still hope u like it :P.**

**try listen to the song ' Ikaw Nga by South Border' While reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime**

* * *

_Here I am again_

_Thinking, sometimes wondering.._

_" I have everything so why am I lonesome "_

A BLack Angel is sitting on a big rock, she look up to watch clouds move, her Red eyes sparkling with the moonlight . She's wearing a mask, her whole face except her eyes are cover in mask. She always come to this place whenever she felt lonely. she have everything she wants but she still feel incomplete, like her haft soul is somewhere else, her thought were cut off by a sound of splashing water, she turn her head to where the sound came from, she stand up and carefully walk to the source of noise.

_And then I saw you._

_I began to feel more alive_

_I fear that this might be love_

Shizuru slowly peeked behind a tree only to have her Breath taken away. her heart is pounding, it beat very fast as if it want to get out. she felt as if she found her soul's other haft. Crimson eyes stared in awe to the lone figure standing in the middle of the lake.

The lone figure is a White Angel the Black Angel's enemy. but for some reason, she felt like she want to protect this White Angel from any harm even if its from her own kind.

The White Angel's back was turn to her, her head is tilted to the side looking up at the sky, giving her the attractive view of her jawline, her hair is dark blue as the starry night , pale skin as the moon, pink lips like a cherry blossom with a cute nose. she couldn't clearly see the eye but she caught a glimpse of green when the moon light peek behind the clouds.

" beautiful " Shizuru whispered

_I want to let you know_

_I hope you listen to the secret of my heart_

_Even if we're from a different world_

_( oh woah, oh woah )_

From then on she visited the lake every time she have free time or sneaking out from the meeting of the council. she only saw her twice, the White Angel rarely go to the lake but she still hope to see the White Angel that capture her heart. this time she won't hide anymore, she will introduce herself to he Angel and woo her even if there's a possibility that her Angel will react negatively.

_It's you_

_Whom I've been looking for_

_It's been so long that I've hoped_

_Kneeling, Pleading_

_That you love me, my love_

Shizuru decided to walk around the mortal realm , Angels can hide their wings to look more human. it's snowing so she decided to buy a coffee. she enter the Hime Cafe but didn't see someone coming to her right, she bumped to someone and felt something hot on her right torso, she hiss a little and take off her stain jacket. the other woman apologize and tried to wipe the Coffee off on Shizuru's skin.

" I'm really sorry " the other woman apologize.

Shizuru look to the woman when she heard the husky voice that send shivers down her spine. Shock Crimson met guilty emerald. The same raven hair, pink lips, pale skin and stunning emerald eyes. she couldn't believe her luck, she's in front her love and she's touching her. the emerald eye woman blush when the woman she' wiping openly ogled her. she furrowed her brow and flick the woman's forehead.

"ouch" Shizuru flinch then look at the emerald eye woman who was looking with a frown.

" oh! let me buy you another coffee " Shizuru offered but the emerald eye woman refuse.

" no, no, I'm the one who got you dirty and probably hurt by my hot coffee " Shizuru look at the woman and smirk

" I'll for give you if you let me buy you a new one " Shizuru said as she walk to buy a coffee.

" I'm supposed to be the one buying you a coffee" the emerald eye woman grumble but Shizuru just ignore it.

" I'm Shizuru by the way " Shizuru extend her hand to shake the woman's hand, she won't miss this opportunity to touch the love of her life.

" Natsuki, don't add any honorific just Natsuki " Natsuki said as she shake Shizuru's hand. Shizuru squeeze gently. she marvel the softness of Natsuki's hand.

They sit down on the far corner table once they have their coffee. Natsuki look o the stain tank top of Shizuru. she remove her own jacket and give it to Shizuru who look in surprise.

" so you can hide the stain, you don't want to walk around with the dirty clothes, right? "

Shizuru nodded. she thank Natsuki and proceed to wear the jacket, she couldn't help but to inhale the scent on Natsuki's jacket. she blush when she saw Natsuki looking at her. Natsuki smile and she smiled back.

Since that day, they exchange numbers and Shizuru proceed to her plan to woo Natsuki.

_It's you_

_Who will change me and my life_

_I'm ready to leave everything behind_

_Just to be with you, my love_

Shizuru smile as she look at the picture of her and Natsuki kissing, they have been dating in 5 months. only few knew who Natsuki really is, her friends in council just warn her to be careful but didn't come in between them only one person is furious and that's her delusional suitor.. her door open interrupting her thought, and walk in the said suitor who won't give up.

" Shizuru! you know this is wrong, you're dating a White angel, A WHITE! you know they are our enemy " Tomoe fume, she still couldn't believe Shizuru dating a White Angel instead of her.

Shizuru face Tomoe with a blank stare.

" I don't care if I'm dating a White Angel "

" You're betraying your own kind! can't you see the look other is giving you?! ' Tomoe tried to explain.

Shizuru walk closer to Tomoe and said in a dangerous voice

" like I said I don; care. I love Natsuki and whoever some in between us and try to harm her, I will not hesitate to kill who have the guts who try to harm what's mine. "

Tomoe step back of fear, she then turn around and walk away.

Shizuru lock her door and sit down on her bed. she couldn't stop thinking what would happen if Natsuki find out her true identity. the war between White Angel and Black Angel is soon approaching, she didn't know what to do.

_When I met you_

_I feel a different joy_

_I know that this is love_

_oh, what happiness_

Shizuru come over Natsuki's apartment, she knock twice on the door before it was open by Natsuki. Natsuki was only wearing a big t-shirt that cover her panty. Shizuru look hungrily to those yummy long legs. a clearing of throat snapped Shizuru out of her lustful state. she blush when she saw Natsuki smile knowingly.

" can I come in? " Natsuki let her in, she locked the door before turning only to have her back pressed against the wall, hungry lips on her lips, Shizuru suck greedily her tongue. Natsuki moan as Shizuru press her body to her, she pick Natsuki up and carried her to Natsuki's room. moans and gasp filled the room.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki ask as she snuggle closer to Shizuru who tighten her arms around Natsuki.

" yes? " Shizuru kissed Natsuki's forehead.

" I won't be able to see you in a month, I have to go to kyoto for my work " Natsuki lied she kiss Shizuru's throat tenderly.

Shizuru knew Natsuki is lying. she knew where she will go. its the war between White and Black Angels.

" is that so? I will miss you so much " Shizuru held Natsuki tighter.

" I will miss you too" Natsuki kiss Shizuru.

_I want to let you know_

_I hope you listen to my heart_

_Even if we're from different world_

The war starts, White and Black tried to kill each other. Tomoe beheaded all White angels who block her way, she was searching to only one White Angel, she won't let this opportunity to waste .

Shizuru fights whoever tried to kill her,she only wounded their legs and arms but killing them. she was wearing her mask as she fight one White Angel, she cut the White Angel's leg and the other arm, to unable it to fight. she sense someone behind, she turn around and block the in coming sword with her katana, she was shock when she saw who tried to kill her, her Crimson eyes widen behind her mask.

Natsuki push her sword forward, she then swing her sword intent to cut the Black Angel's torso. Natsuki notice that the Black Angel is not fighting back. she kicked her stomach and smack away the mask.

_It's you _

_Whom I've been looking for_

_It's been so long that I've hoped_

_Kneeling, Pleading_

_That you love me, my love_

_It's you (It's you)_

_Who will change me and my life (my life)_

_all for you, my love_

_Just to be with you, my love_

The mask flew up and landed on the bloody ground, chestnut hair sway with the wind. Emerald eyes widen in shock, Natsuki stared at Shizuru who smiled sadly.

" Shizur- " Natsuki was cut off when she felt a pain in her chest, she look down to see a tip of a sword in her chest, she look up to stared at shock Crimson eyes, blood pour out from her mouth.

"ru... " she said before the sword was pulled out from her and she drop to the ground grasping her chest.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru look who dared kill her love, she saw Tomoe smirking with bloods all over her body. Shizuru saw red, she lost control

" TOMO-E " Tomoe looked up when she heard a dangerous voice, only to raise her sword up to block the attack

Shizuru saw an opening and cut Tomoe's hand, Tomoe scream before widening her eye in terror as Shizuru brought down her katana, cutting Tomoe's body in haft. Shizuru ran to Natsuki's side, holding her head with her right hand, her left hand grasping Natsuki's hand on her bleeding chest.

Natsuki tried to speak only to cough , gasping for air

" shhh, don't try to speak my love " Shizuru smiled sadly then look around the battle is still going on. she stand up and spread her Black wings and fly high, she speed to her destination. she look down to see Natsuki's feet started to form ice, Natsuki has a daze look at Shizuru who tried to stop her tears from falling.

She saw the lake where she first saw Natsuki, she slowly lower herself and Natsuki in the water reaching her waist. she look as the ice spread to the water and to her lower body freezing it. she gaze at Natsuki one last time, she lift her left hand to caress Natsuki's cheek, she gaze deeply to the captivating emerald eyes.

Natsuki touched the hand that caressing her face, she stared lovingly to Shizuru's crimson eyes. she parted her lips and tried to speak once more.

" I.. (gasp) I.. l-love ..you " Natsuki said breathlessly.

Shizuru let her tears fall, her tears landing on Natsuki's cheek, sliding down to her neck where it freeze, the ice already reach Natsuki's neck and slowly going up. it reached Shizuru's hand on Natsuki's cheek and spread to Shizuru's arm to her right arm.

"I love you too " said Shizuru before she lean down and kiss Natsuki. Natsuki close her eyes as the ice cover Natsuki's whloe body and face spreading to Shizuru's face to her Black wings that covering them from the world.

**The end**

**~Euri~**


End file.
